Kali Snape
by Claudia Malakian
Summary: Snape finds a child on his doorstep. Disturbed by this, he orders his brother to take it. That is... until he finds out the child is his, and then he's forced to care for a child he never knew he had.
1. Chapter One

****

Kali Snape

By: Kylie Malfoy

Rating: PG-13 – For later events.

Disclaimer: I own Sylvester Snape, Serenity Snape and Kali Snape. And I'll mention anyone else I own later, otherwise, anyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling!

CHAPTER ONE

Severus Snape, a young, feared Potions Master at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood speaking with his brother, Sylvester Snape, arguing over what to do about the young baby that was dropped on their doorstep.

"I definitely do not want that… that thing!" Severus gestured to the bundle of black blankets that covered the child.

"Was there a letter with the child, Severus?" Sylvester asked.

"I… I hadn't thought of checking for one," Severus answered, looking around at the baby.

Sylvester swept over to the small, vulnerable child. He caressed it's ivory, silky skin on it's cheek and picked it up. There was an envelope at the bottom of the basket, and Sylvester picked it up.

Severus started cautiously over to Sylvester, eyeing the baby frightenedly. It looked as if he was terrified of the small being.

"Severus, it's just a baby! It's not like it's going to hurt you!" Sylvester said, a bit loudly.

He placed the baby back into the basket and looked at the envelope. On the front, written in blood red ink, there was large script reading 'Severus Snape'.

"It's addressed to you, Severus," Sylvester handed the note to Severus, who took it cautiously.

He flipped it over and saw no sign of a signature trademark of anyone he knew. He tore off the end of the envelope and slid the letter out. 

Dearest Severus,

I know you're probably going to hate me for just giving you this child and making you care for it without consulting you first. But you must understand, I cannot care for this child on my own. I've tried killing it already. 

So please, Severus, take the role of fatherhood bravely, and I promise young Kali won't disappoint you! (Her name means Dark Goddess, and I hope she will live up to her name and become a follower of the Dark Lord).

But I hope you understand. And if you do not want young Kali, let Sylvester care for her if he wishes. But I chose you because I know you would do what is best for her. And also, you are her father.

Best Wishes,

Serenity

Severus stared at the blood red script for awhile longer before rereading the letter. He folded it back up and slipped it into the envelope and looked at the child.

Oh, how she knew so little and needed to learn so much… how much her young mind and body had to grow… the innocent child needed a parent who would actually love her… no, she needed someone who *could* love her... Severus was incapable of such an emotion.

As he stared at the small child, enveloped in the black blankets, he started feeling a bit odd. It felt as if his stomach were filled with fluttering butterflies or something… his thin lips curled into a smile as he picked up the bundle of blankets and set her on the table.

"Kali Snape…" he whispered. 

He uncovered the child carefully, softly caressing her smooth, pale skin. Her black eyes opened up slowly and she yawned. Severus stared into those black eyes. She looked so much like himself… thin lips, black hair, black eyes… the eyes were so... so cold and emotionless…

But he could not handle the responsibilities of caring for a child! He was still young! Only twenty-seven! But… somehow he felt this child would be his key to earning the respect of the professors at Hogwarts… and even his own sister-in-law and parent's respect. As far as his parents were concerned, they considered Severus to be a low class nobody who worked for an idiot sorcerer.

"Severus?" Sylvester asked.

Severus realized he had been silent for several minutes and looked to his brother, "Yes, Sylvester?"

"What did the letter say?" Sylvester asked.

"Serenity… she needs me to take care of her daughter," Severus answered.

"You mean Serenity, your ex-wife?" Sylvester sounded rather surprised.

"Yes… so this is my daughter… Serenity never told me I was a father… actually, a legal father…" Severus looked at his daughter. "Kali…"

He started to feel differently towards the young child. She had gone back to sleep, finally, but… he started feeling love towards her… the same love that he felt for Serenity when they had eloped so many years ago… the same love when they decided to make love… 

No! It wasn't the same love… it was stronger… a parent's love… the emotion that parent's felt for their children, if they hadn't a mental disorder…

Severus stared down at his daughter for a while longer, and only realized he was crying when a tear splashed down on Kali's cheek and woke the infant up.

Sylvester grinned, finally satisfied that his brother found a love that could never possibly leave him.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Kali Snape

By: Kylie Malfoy

Rating: PG-13 – For later events.

Disclaimer: I own Sylvester Snape, Serenity Snape and Kali Snape. And I'll mention anyone else I own later, otherwise, anyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling!

CHAPTER TWO

Fourteen Years Later…

Kali rushed down the hall. "I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late!"

Having a professor for a father was not a blessing, for sure! Kali Snape received all of her father's traits; Greasy black hair, a rather… large nose, (to her remorse, but she considered it lucky that it wasn't huge), black, emotionless eyes, an oily voice, the harsh temper, and the intimidating stalk that scared the living magic out of the Gryffindors.

Lucky for Kali, though, was she was sorted into Slytherin five years ago.

Her next class was Potions with her father. Which, on account that she was on the other side of the castle, wasn't an advantage. Her father treated her just as he treated that silvery-blond haired boy… Malfoy… was that his name? She couldn't be sure. And even though being the most hated professor's daughter had its advantages, it also had its disadvantages.

For one, all Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and most Ravenclaws hated her. But naturally, all Slytherins, even those she would rather have hated her, loved her. And also, her father expected the very best out of his daughter. She was an excellent student, of course! She took extra classes! (They took up about nine hours out of her day, mind).

Oh Merlin, she could feel the points being taken away from her already. Her father did not intimidate her at all, but still, he had that… that look that could give any sorcerer the chills! No one knew that better than she did, or perhaps, that Potter child her father loathed so much.

Kali quickened her already swift pace, trying not to run but had no choice. She broke into a flat out run. She turned a swift corner and crashed into the very last person she wished to see at the moment besides her very own father; McGonagall.

They both fell backwards, books scattered this way and that, and to make the matter worse, a bunch of parchment, that with Kali's luck, were carefully sorted alphabetically.

It took a moment for what happened to set in to McGonagall, but when it did, she looked absolutely enraged.

"Miss Snape! What are you doing in the halls?" McGonagall shouted.

"My last class was on the other side of the castle today, and I had to get to the Potions dungeon! I did not want to be late, professor, so I ran. I'm so sorry!" Kali pleaded.

"Whether or not you were late for your father's class, you know running in the halls is not tolerated! I would expect you, Miss Snape, such an honorable student to obey the rules!" McGonagall sounded absolutely enraged.

"I know, I'm so sorry, professor! But you know how my father is! He does not tolerate much!" Kali was trying her absolute hardest not to sound angry, although she was.

"Five points from Slytherin for running in the halls. Tell your father that your class was on the other side of the castle. I'm sure he'll understand," Kali could tell McGonagall knew her father would be absolutely enraged.

"Yes, professor," Kali picked up her books and rushed off.

She could feel McGonagall's stare all the way down the hall, and until she turned the corner, did she feel one ounce of relief.

"Father is going to murder me…" Kali mumbled as she rapped on the dungeon door.

Snape's oily, cold voice sounded from the other side. "Who is it?!"

Kali shuddered, "It is I, Kali Snape, sir."

"Ahh…" Snape sounded somewhat relieved. "Please, come in, come in."

He had the dangerous glint in his eyes as she pushed the door open. She could feel her ivory skin growing hot with embarrassment as gazes from the students locked on her.

She looked to where her father was standing, and smiled maliciously as she saw Neville cowering nervously and shaking uncontrollably under her father's shadow.

Her originally nasty, evil Snape-like personality returned to her and she sniggered. "Father, what did that git, Longbottom, do this time?"

"He added a bit too much of the shredded Screwt skin and his shrinking potion is black with purple lather. I'm considering making his intolerable and ignorant friend, Weasley, to drink it and show the students the consequences," Snape answered, imitating the maliciously delighted look that was on Kali's features.

"Oh dear father, do you really think Weasel should take the punishment for Longbottom's mistake? Why don't you make the ignorant peasant drink it himself?" Kali suggested. From the corner of her eye, she saw Draco Malfoy snigger.

"That is a wonderful idea, Miss Snape! Please take a seat, I think I will give Longbottom the punishment this time!" Snape hissed, excitedly.

Kali, sniggering with delight, took a seat next to Malfoy, who was holding back laughing hysterically, and watched with frivolous amusement.

"Actually, Miss Snape, wouldn't you prefer the honors of feeding Longbottom's potion to him?" Snape growled, gleefully.

Hermione gasped. "Not another student, prof-" 

"Silence, Granger! I can handle my own class, thank you, and I choose to allow my daughter to bask in the enjoyment of watching Longbottom's concoction backfire!" Snape hissed.

"I'd be honored, father," Kali sneered maliciously at Neville, who was shaking even more now.

"Miss Snape, Mister Longbottom, stand next to my desk. Longbottom, bring your… potion" – Snape spat in disgust – "to the front of the room."

Harry and Ron had looks of complete and total loathing on their faces as Kali stood. It was hard to tell who looked more terrified; Neville or Hermione. Surely it was Neville, who had no idea what his potion would do to him.

Kali followed her father to the front of the classroom, while Neville lagged behind.

"Alright, class!" Snape clapped his hands together.

Kali grinned as Neville handed Snape the cauldron. He poured some of the black liquid into a large cup and handed it to Kali, who looked eager to torture the terrified Neville.

"All right, you fat oaf, open your mouth," Kali hissed.

Harry and Ron growled angrily, but Snape shot them a threatening look and they kept their heads down. Hermione had her hand clamped over her mouth, but the Slytherins were trying their absolute hardest not to get up onto the tables to see.

Neville reluctantly opened his mouth and Kali poured the entire cup down his throat. He coughed a bit, the hot liquid burning his throat, but swallowed and grimaced.

"Alright, step back Miss Snape, as I am even curious on what concoction he has made," Snape pushed his daughter behind him, who poked her head out behind his arm to see.

Suddenly, Neville doubled over, holding his gut, moaning and groaning in pain. Then he toppled over forward and started wriggling like a fish out of water. Draco laughed hysterically, but once hair started sprouting up on Neville's arms and face did anyone panic.

Neville's mouth and nose extended into a long snout, his teeth grew sharpened to a point. But then, the fur changed to black scales, and wings burst out of Neville's back, tearing his robe off, and then he grew a few inches, his hair disappeared and was replaced by gold horns, and his arms thinned and his fingers grew long and had sprouted claws. His legs shortened and his shoes burst, gold claws growing from his five toes.

Both Professor Snape and Kali Snape looked absolutely flabbergasted. The Slytherins were hiding under their tables; Gryffindors were huddled up.

Neville, now a five foot dragon, snorted, causing smoke and fire to blow from his nostrils. He turned towards Snape, opened his mouth and fire blasted out of his mouth at both Severus and Kali. Snape's cloak and pants caught on fire, and he shouted out in pain and anger and distinguished the flames.

Kali, on the other hand, was running in circles trying to extinguish the flames on her Slytherin robe. Harry doubled over laughing at this sight, but Snape shouted something and the flames were extinguished, leaving Kali with a robe tattered far worse than Snape's outfit was.

She growled and screamed angrily; Snape shouted also.

"EVERYONE!" his oily voice was filled with panic. "OUT OF THE CLASSROOM! IMMEDIATELY!"

No one had to hear it a second time before the room was deserted except for Severus, Kali, and Neville the Dragon.

"Kali, I want you to run down to the Hospital Wing and inform Madam Pomfrey about Neville, to make sure she's ready to assist him. I'll bring him down on a stretcher after I put him to sleep, so I don't risk my own life," Snape ordered, rushing to a wall to dodge Neville's attempts to give him a painful blow with his tail. 

"Right, father," Kali hopped over Neville's tail, who had also tried to lodge a spike or two in one of Kali's slender legs.

She rushed out of the room, leaving Snape with the dragon.

"I do hope he knows how to handle dragons…" Kali panted as she ran down the hall.

"MISS SNAPE! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE RUNNING AGAIN!" McGonagall bellowed.

"I'm sorry, professor, but my father told me to go to the Hospital Wing. Actually, he told me to run down, because Neville had an accident and is a dragon!" Kali shouted as she ran past the enraged professor.

She reached the Hospital Wing in a matter of minutes. "MADAM POMFREY! NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM DRANK HIS POTION AND TURNED INTO A DRAGON! MY FATHER NEEDS YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HIM WHILE HE MAKES AN ANTIDOTE!"

Kali was panting. Madam Pomfrey appeared, completely frantic, "WHAT?!"

Snape rushed in at the moment, trying to get the hovering stretcher that carried a sleeping dragon through the door.

"Poppy, please keep him asleep! Here's the potion" – he handed her a large bluish jar – "he'll need another cup in an hour! And be careful!"

And with that, Severus grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled her out of the Wing.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Kali Snape

By: Kylie Malfoy

Rating: PG-13 – For later events.

Disclaimer: I own Sylvester Snape, Serenity Snape and Kali Snape. And I'll mention anyone else I own later, otherwise, anyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling!

CHAPTER THREE

Kali looked at her father. "Did you know that was a dragon potion?"

There was a long pause while Severus Snape shuffled through some parchment, and Kali pressed on. "Well, did you?'

"Yes, I did," Snape answered, pulling out Harry Potter's paper and giving it a once over, then dipped his quill in red ink and wrote a D minus and went on.

"Then why did you insist on him drinking it? You put the entire classroom in danger!" Kali exclaimed.

"I realized that! But I did not know it would have been so complete! I would have expected him to grow some scales and breathe smoke! And that was it!" Snape argued. "I will not argue with my own daughter! Go to your Common Room and do your homework. I need to concentrate on grading work!"

Kali growled and picked up her books. "Fine. But once I'm finished, I'll be back."

And with that, she spun on her heel and walked out, leaving Severus alone in his office.

He combed his fingers back through his greasy hair and groaned. Staring blankly down at the parchment in front of him, he was unable to concentrate at all.

Whenever he and his daughter got into an argument… it disturbed him. He'd get so stressed. Standing, he pushed the parchment off his desk and into a large box. He put his quill away neatly and walked over to his filing cabinet.

Pulling on a black drawer, he shuffled through the neatly filed papers and folders. There wasn't anything he was specifically was looking for, but needed something to do.

Then, he found something that he had never even placed there before. It was a letter… from… Serenity? When did that get there?! 

He ripped it out and started reading frantically. 

Dearest Severus,

How is Kali doing? I'm writing this from Azkaban… some Aurors found me practicing the Dark Arts. The dementors haven't driven me insane yet... but this place is filled with terrified screams and cries… a man in my cell got the Dementor's Kiss yesterday… Oh Merlin, they are so frightening...

I hope Kali is just like you, Severus. Is she happy at Hogwarts? I certainly hope so. I hope she was sorted into Slytherin? Well, I need to go. Send Kali my love.

Love Always,

Serenity

Snape's hands shook as he stared down at the letter. It's been fourteen years since Kali was put on his doorstep and he received the first letter from his ex wife… and now she was in Azkaban…

Severus tried to control his shaking, but could not. As he stared down at the ink, which looked strangely like blood, memories rushed back to him. Painful, awful memories…

**FLASHBACK**

Severus laughed evilly from beneath the cloak that hid his features. As he pointed his wand at the quivering man beneath him, he growled, "Avada Kedavra."

The man screamed, and in a flash of green, lay on the floor, open eyes staring at Severus. There was a cry of pain from a woman in the corner of the room as Serenity cast the same, painful curse on her.

**PRESENT**

Severus shook his head. He had to clear his head of the memories... Memories were painful.

"Father?" Kali had just opened the door. "I think you'll be happ- What's wrong?"

Kali always had the talent of knowing when something was bothering Severus. That was a gift she inherited from her mother, Serenity. 

"Nothing…" Severus waved the hand with the letter absent-mindedly, dismissing the subject.

"What's that?" Kali's black eyes were following the letter.

"This? Oh, it's nothing," he shoved it into his pocket.

Kali could read him like an open book. No matter how hard Severus tried to hide it, she could tell. "It's a letter from mother."

"No it's not! It's one of Potter's reports," Severus lied, but horribly failed tricking Kali.

"Don't lie to me, father, it's a letter. A letter from Serenity Snape," Kali whispered. "Please… can I read it?"

"I don't think you'll want to," Severus said, pulling out the letter.

"I'm fifteen, I think I can handle it," Kali said, reaching for the letter.

Severus tore it out of her reach. "No, Kali!"

Kali jumped up, her hand stretched high into the air, and boosted herself higher by pushing on her father's shoulder. She grabbed the letter, tugged on it, and fell to the ground as the letter tore in half.

She looked at the half she got. She read it aloud, "I hope Kali is just like you, Severus. Is she happy at Hogwarts? I certainly hope so. I hope she was sorted into Slytherin? Well, I need to go. Send Kali my love…" Kali paused, and read slowly, "Love always, Serenity…"

Tears were forming in her eyes. "She's in… she's in Azkaban… with the dementors, isn't she?"

"Well, she might be… why would you think that?" Snape asked.

"She wrote this with her own blood… if she cuts herself… it won't hurt… they're driving her insane, father…" Kali whispered.

"You thought of your mother as a traitor… she left you… she tried to kill you, Kali! Why are you feeling so terrible?" Severus asked, even though he completely understood.

"No one deserves Azkaban… not even Vold-" Kali paused. "Father, I'm going up to bed now…"

And as if she was in a trance, she dropped the parchment and walked out, her face emotionless.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Kali Snape

By: Kylie Malfoy

Rating: PG-13 – For later events.

Disclaimer: I own Sylvester Snape, Serenity Snape and Kali Snape. And I'll mention anyone else I own later, otherwise, anyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling!

CHAPTER FOUR

Severus sighed. "Why did I let her… I shouldn't have even read it…"

He slowly walked to his office door and closed it quietly. Resting his hand on the doorknob, he slowly rapped his head against the door, asking himself over and over 'Why?'.

Finally, when he made sense of himself, he slowly, as if in a trance like Kali, made his way over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He folded his arms onto the desk, rested his face in the black sleeves of his cloak, and then started to cry.

Why he was crying, he did not know. He had never cried before… never, ever… unless the time when he found Kali to be his daughter when she was just a year… but those were tears of joy, these were tears of sadness.

Tears soaked his sleeves quickly. His greasy black hair was covering what was showing of his forehead.

He had been crying loudly, so loud he didn't hear the Headmaster walk in.

"Severus, why are you crying?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

Severus wiped his eyes clear of tears before he looked up. "I was not crying, Headmaster."

"From the way your eyes are all red, Severus, you were crying. Open emotions is not something to be ashamed of, Severus. As of a few moments ago, I believe your very own daughter, Kali, was spilling out her feelings, as a teenager would put it," he smiled.

"Kali was crying?" Severus was surprised. Kali never cried. Never, ever had she cried. Not even as an infant or a toddler.

"She was indeed, Severus. And she felt the same way you do. 'Crying is not something a Snape does,' she had said to me, 'Tears that are shed are like losing all your pride'. Your daughter has a very good philosophy, Severus. Now only if she had a positive one," Albus said, "But I suppose, since you have never been a very optimistic person, Severus, all she knows is pessimism."

Severus looked to his desk. "I never wanted her to be hurt like I was… when I loved... Serenity…"

"That's very conscientious of you Severus, but if she doesn't know how to love, she can't be hurt by it. And yet, she'll never know what it feels like to be loved by someone other than her own blood," Albus stated. "You know, I think every human is born to love, because she was crying, no, sobbing, about how much she loved you, and how she could tell Serenity hurt you."

Severus looked up at Albus. "Where is she, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Follow me, Severus."

Severus stood up, tugged on his cloak sleeves and wiped his eyes. He didn't want to make it evident that he was crying. 

"Alright," he straightened up and started walking towards Dumbledore.

"After you, my dear man," Albus held the door for Severus, who continued his intimidating stalk down the hall.

Albus caught up quickly. "You seem to know where you are going, Severus."

"Only on instinct, sir," Severus replied, glaring menacingly at a student, who ended up tripping on his robe and falling flat on his face.

"Oh! Professor Snape!" It was Draco Malfoy. "I saw Kali! She was-"

"I haven't any time, Malfoy. I know what happened!" and he shoved Draco out of the way.

Dumbledore grinned. "Seems you have set your standards, Severus."

"Yes, sir," Severus answered.

"This way, Severus," Albus turned a corner, and at the end of the hall, Kali was sitting on the floor.

Her knees were pulled up to her body, her face was hidden in her knees, and faint whimpers could be heard.

Severus started to sprint down the hall towards Kali. She looked up, let out a sob and hid her face again.

"Kali!" Severus called. 

He wrapped his cloaked arms around her frail body. She collapsed into him, sobbing into his chest. This caught a few stares from students, sniggers also, but it was touching to see Severus rocking his daughter in his arms.

"Daddy…" Kali sobbed.

Severus's heart felt as if it stopped. Kali never called Severus 'Daddy' before. It was always 'Father'. She spoke to him like he was the Pope or something. 

"Kali… Kali, calm down," Severus enveloped her into an embrace even tighter than before.

Kali sobbed even harder. Professor McGonagall had come down to observe, her eyebrows arched in obvious curiosity as to why the daughter of the emotionless Potions master was crying so exceedingly.

"Severus…" she whispered faintly.

"Shh… Minerva, should we really stand here?" Albus asked quietly, looking to the rest of the students who had came to watch.

Severus stood up, carrying his daughter in his arms. She was still sobbing immensely

"Alright! The show is over, all of you!" he hissed to the students. "Now go!"

The students hadn't needed to hear it again, because within a matter of seconds, they had left.

"Severus…" Minerva whispered again. "What is… what's wrong with Kali?"

Severus mumbled something and brushed past Minerva, heading straight for his sleeping quarters. Kali and Severus could talk there, without being disturbed.


	5. Chapter Five

****

Kali Snape

By: Kylie Malfoy

Rating: PG-13 – For later events.

Disclaimer: I own Sylvester Snape, Serenity Snape and Kali Snape. And I'll mention anyone else I own later, otherwise, anyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling!

CHAPTER FIVE

Severus Snape carried his daughter into his sleeping quarters and set her on his bed.

"Kali… what's wrong? Why are you like this?" Severus asked.

"B-B-Because… t-that l-l-letter you h-had g-gotten from my m-m-mother… you w-w-were h-hurt b-b-by it…" she stuttered, "A-A-And… it hurts m-m-me to s-s-see you in th-th-that sort of s-s-state…"

Severus arched and eye brow, and Kali continued, "A-A-And t-to kn-know th-th-that m-my m-m-mother w-was a D-D-D-Death E-Eater… it's n-n-not a good f-f-feeling… A-A-And y-y-you never t-t-told me… all's I knew a-a-about mother w-was that sh-she left m-m-me on y-your d-d-d-doorstep…"

"I didn't think I was obligated to tell you such a thing, Kali! You must understand that!" Severus exclaimed.

Kali wiped her eyes on her robe sleeve. "I'm a-a-acting foolishly…"

Severus shook his head, "No, you are not acting foolishly, Kali. It is not a sin to express your emotions openly. I never taught you that… I ws only a fool not to teach you such important things… I never taught you love, only hate…"

Kali looked up, her eyes wide in shock. "But father! Y-You have t-t-taught me love! You t-t-taught me t-to love!"

Severus shook his head. "No, I did not. I merely taught you to hate. I was a Death Eater, Kali. You knew that. Being a Death Eater consumed every emotion I had, every emotion except for hatred! I never knew how to love someone before! Serenity, your mother, was a mere crush compared to what I feel for you! I love you, Kali! You're my daughter! And I never taught you how to love!"

Kali remained silent. She had sat up on Severus's bed now, but her head was bowed and she was fiddling with the sleeve of her Slytherin robe. 

Severus sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "Kali… you are just like me. You hate those who I hate. You like those who I like. You have inherited all of my curses! Look at you! You are a mere replica of myself, only female!"

Kali didn't know how to take that; as an insult or a compliment, so she remained silent.

"Kali, look at me," Severus suddenly ordered.

Kali looked up. Her eyes met Severus's, and for a moment, there was silence. The similarities between Severus in his daughter were utmost disturbing.

They both had black eyes, thin lips, greasy black hair… Kali was unmistakably a Snape. Most parents would be proud of their children; how they were raised and how they inherited their parents's traits.

But not Severus. He regretted every trait that Kali inherited from him. As he kept the gaze with his daughter, his mind flashed back to earlier that day, when Kali had came in to his class late. And when he announced the fact that Neville's potion had wrong results… her face lit up in excitement, just as his did.

Kali was growing up as Severus had. Hated by all who were in separate houses, only the Slytherin students even acknowledged her… but Kali grew up with one thing Severus had not… love from her father.

Severus and Kali held that gaze for what seemed like forever. But Severus was engulfed in a painful memory of his childhood past… and Kali could read him like an open book.

**FLASHBACK**

"Severus! You little wimp! Get up and fight back!" Severus's father hit him across the head, causing the adolescent to fall back and collide with his closet door.

"I-I-I will not fight you… father…" Severus whispered.

"Who do you think you are?!" Severus's father kicked him.

Severus stood up bravely. His young features were stained with blood from the abuse from his father.

His father punched him in the face, causing Severus's nose to bleed. He kept standing, allowing his father to do what he wished until he was through.

"And you don't answer?! What sort of wuss are you?!" his father gave Severus another harsh blow to the head, and Severus just weakly fell.

"Father… you may abuse me as much as you wish! I WILL NEVER BECOME A DEATH EATER!" Severus bellowed.

In return, his father cast the Crutiatious Curse on poor Severus, and left the adolescent twitching on his bedroom floor.

**PRESENT**

Kali looked horrified. "Oh my gosh… father! You were abused like that?"

Severus nodded slowly. "I was. My mother tried to stop my father, but he killed her. So eventually, after I couldn't stand the abuse any longer, I became a Death Eater like my father wanted."

"And this sadistic man was my grandfather?" Kali whispered.

Severus nodded slowly, watching his daughter's features change from terrified to angry to melancholy.

Then she burst into tears and hugged her father. "Oh daddy!"

Severus was rather surprised by his daughter's sudden actions. But he enveloped her in a hug, an embrace only a father could give… an embrace that Severus had never gotten in his entire life…

"Shhh.. it's okay, Kali…" he whispered, resting his chin on her head as she sniffled.


	6. Chapter Six

****

Kali Snape

By: Kylie Malfoy

Rating: PG-13 – For later events.

Disclaimer: I own Sylvester Snape, Serenity Snape and Kali Snape. And I'll mention anyone else I own later, otherwise, anyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling!

CHAPTER SIX

Severus stroked his daughter's back soothingly. Her sobbing had stopped once again, and her breaths were even and deep.

He looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. Severus smiled and laid her down in his bed, covered her up, and sat in a chair next to the bed. That is where he fell asleep.

Severus's eyes snapped open. Where was he? He looked around. He was in his sleeping quarters.

He rubbed his forehead and looked to his bed. It was made neatly. Why was he in the chair?

Severus stood up and stretched. He cracked his knuckles and back. He had a kink in his neck he couldn't get out… he supposed it was probably from sleeping in a chair all night.

He picked up a comb and combed his hair. Once he determined the time, he'd debate whether it was proper to take a shower right now or not.

Walking to the door, his foot hit something soft. He looked down. Like that would help, on account that the room was dark. His hands slid on the wall, feeling for the light switch. He found it, flipped it on. 

Now what was it that he hit? He looked down, and gasped. It was Kali! Her wrists were slit! Her eyes were wide open, staring blankly up at Severus.

And then…

…Severus woke up. He was soaked in a cold sweat. He shuffled around to find a light switch of some kind. His fingers touched his wand off his dresser.

He picked it up and muttered "Lumos" and then shone the light towards the bed. Kali lay there, sleeping peacefully. He sighed, relieved, and then went back to bed.

Morning soon showed its face on the Hogwarts grounds. Kali was wide-awake around seven AM, and shook her father awake. 

"Father! Please get up! I can't find the light!" she looked around the windowless room and frowned. "FATHER!"

Severus opened his eyes groggily. "What…?"

"It's morning, father," she smiled. "Where's the light?"

Snape stood up and dragged himself over to the opposite wall and turned it on.

Kali looked horrible. "Can I… um… shower?"

"Sure, Kali…" he pointed to a door on the wall that Kali hadn't noticed.

"Okay, good," Kali sauntered over to the door and tugged it open.

It was a small bathroom, with a sink, a shower and a toilet. (Only a shower… no bathtub whatsoever…) But she closed the door and undressed anyhow.

Severus collapsed on his bed, exhausted. That nightmare he had last night had disturbed him, but he was grateful it was just a nightmare.

There was a knock on the door. Who was it? He never even knew anyone knew about his sleeping quarters.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It is Minerva, Severus," she replied.

He raised an eyebrow. What was she doing here? "Come in."

"Severus… your daughter…" Minerva choked on her words as she shut the door behind her.

"Yes? What about her?" Severus asked, mimicking the look of concern that was on Minerva's face.

"Have you found any… any blood, anywhere on any of her clothes?" Minerva asked.

"Not that I can remember… I don't do her laundry often, and when I do, I never check it, usually the elves throw it in the automatic-cleanser."

"Where's your cleanser?" Minerva looked frantic. "And has your daughter any wounds on her body?"

Severus blinked. Had he even checked his daughter's body over? "I haven't thought of checking… Why, Minerva?"

"Because… after you had carried her away… I had found blood on the wall, and on the floor…" Minerva whispered.

The bathroom door opened, and steam rolled out in clouds. Kali poked her head around the corner, which had wet, black hair combed back from her face. 

"Dad? - Oh, hello Professor McGonagall - I need a towel!" Kali blushed, holding her father's nightclothes over her.

"One minute, Kali," Severus hurried over to a cabinet and grabbed a towel and tossed it to her. "Here you go."

She caught it, pulled her arm and head back into the bathroom, and slammed the door.

"You don't think she was attacked, do you?" Severus whispered.

"I'm not sure. It might not have been hers! But it looked awfully fresh, I don't know…" Minerva replied.

Kali opened the door and walked out, the towel wrapped around her petite frame. She blushed as she walked by her father and her professor, walked over to a small dresser and pulled out a skirt. 

Severus glanced over to her. There were multiple, thin scratches on her back going across, and two, gouges going vertical down her back.

*****

[A/N: So… how's that? I know it's sort of queer… but I couldn't think of anything else! And I needed to get this chapter up because so many people were asking for it!]


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Kali Snape

By: Kylie Malfoy

Rating: PG-13 – For later events.

Disclaimer: I own Sylvester Snape, Serenity Snape and Kali Snape. And I'll mention anyone else I own later, otherwise, anyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Severus gasped. "Kali! What the bloody hell happened?!"

Kali froze. He could see the wounds? "Oh… it's nothing, really. I had an accident last night…"

"With what?! A monster?!" Severus snapped. 

Minerva was just flabbergasted. "Who... what…"

"Um… er…" alibis flashed quickly through her mind, but all of them were unreasonable. 

What could she say?! How was she supposed to tell Severus, her father, a Hogwarts teacher, that she was wandering on forbidden grounds? 'Oh, it's nothing! I just was in the Forbidden Forest and was attacked by a Death Eater Animagus!'. NOT! 

"Well…?" Severus pushed on. "What happened?!"

"Um… well…" Kali started, but paused. 

"Did you get her, Wormtail?!" hissed a cold voice.

"N-n-no s-s-sir… I can only do so much…" Wormtail trembled vigorously.

"What?! Why didn't you knock her out or something?!" it hissed.

"My Lord, I could not… I am only human…" Wormtail stuttered. "But I reassure you I did do an amount of damage."

"Fool! I gave you strict orders to bring her to me!" it growled.

"She wasn't easy to hurt! I was lucky I got through to her back! I did use a knife on her… she's got some pretty bad gouges on her back." Wormtail pulled out the knife, which still had a good amount of blood on it. And some flesh.

"I'm sure Snape will be absolutely acrimonious at the fact that his daughter entered restricted grounds, my Lord," Wormtail bowed down. "I promise you that I will get her."

Lord Voldemort turned up his nose in disgust. "You had better, for your own good, Wormtail."

Kali sighed. "Father…"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Severus bellowed, causing both women to wince.

"Severus, surely you need to calm down. Yelling like that won't get you far with your own daughter," Minerva said.

Severus nodded, "What happened to you, Kali?"

"I-I-I entered the Fo-Forbidden Fo-Forest… Father…" she whispered.

"What?! Why?!" Severus growled.

"I heard a voice, and it was hissing 'Come to me'… so I obeyed," Kali sighed.

"You dileberately disobeyed the Headmaster's rules, Kali. I'm afraid that intolerable acts as this may get you expelled," Severus growled.

"Expelled? I think not, Severus. She'll be punished, with probably a week's worth of detention if not more. And perhaps, your own punishment?" Minerva said, accusingly.

"Of course I'll punish her, Minerva," Severus snapped. "What attacked you, Kali?"

"I don't know… a cloaked man. He had a knife, and he kept shouting, 'I need to bring you to my Lord!' or something," Kali shrugged. "And he kept scratching me."

Severus's eyes met Minerva's, and for a moment, they both stood silent, their mouths hung open in silent gasps. Then they both turned to look at Kali.

"It must have been Wormtail. And his Lord is Voldemort," Severus whispered.

Kali gasped. 

Draco Malfoy strutted down the hallways, proudly. Crabbe and Goyle were on either side of him as usual. Then, Kali came running up to them.

"Ahh… it's Snape," Draco sniggered. "Hello, Miss Snape."

"Hello Malfoy, please get out of my way," she said, standing in front of him.

"And I suppose you will make me?" Draco raised a blond eyebrow.

"I don't want to make you do anything," Kali pushed him aside and ran past.

Draco stood, blinking. "What the---"

Kali ran down to the Hospital Wing, where her father had told her to go. It was possible that the knife Wormtail had used on her had some Dark Magic in it, and it might kill her.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Kali looked around. "MADAME POMFREY!"

The nurse walked out of her office, "What is it, Kali?"

She turned around and lifted her robes. "I was attacked."

"Oh God…" Pomfrey gasped. "Lie down on the table, I'll fix you up."

[A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! I needed to post it; people were getting angry! But I have already got ideas for chapter 8, so no need to fret! ^.^]


End file.
